Suatu Kejadian Ketika…
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: Kisah ini adalah sepotong cerita ketika Edward Elric dan Roy Mustang mengalami pertarungan sengit melawan sepasang remaja SMA beken yaitu Kaname Kuran dan Zero Kiryuu . Di tambah dua orang dari " Sekolah Khusus Keninjaan" Konoha yakni Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak lupa para fans! Disclaimer komplit walau cuma bisa masukin 2 kategori untuk Crossover. [ Oneshoot ]


Suatu Kejadian Ketika… © Kaori Suruga

**Disclaimer** :

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri

Warning! : OOC, Abal, Typo

* * *

_A/N : Ide yang muncul hari ini dan terealisasikan hari ini juga. Selamat menikmati._

* * *

.

.

Kisah ini adalah sepotong cerita ketika Edward Elric dan Roy Mustang mengalami pertarungan sengit melawan sepasang remaja SMA beken dari sekolah swasta di dekat stasiun yaitu Kaname Kuran dan Zero Kiryuu yang begitu cool. Di tambah dua orang dari " Sekolah Khusus Keninjaan" Konoha, si dingin yang bahkan tatapannya bisa membekukan para lady lebih cepat dari Yuki Onna yakni Sasuke Uciha dan si super baka yang begitu enerjik yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Bahkan fans mereka ikut terlibat. Winry yang begitu cerewet ditambah fans dari kubu Konoha yang begitu berisik dan bertenaga super Sakura dan Ino. Tak luput fans dari kolaborasi remaja SMA yang begitu menyilaukan , si gadis tomboy bejiwa besar yakni Yuuki.

Siapakah yang memenangkan pertarungan? Tapi kenapa pertarungan ini menjadi seperti ini?!

_A/N : *Author teriak*_

* * *

.

.

"Roy, hari ini hari cake jadi kita ke café!" Seru Edward girang sembari mengelilingi ruangan Roy.

Roy yang sedari tadi tenang kini terlihat kerutan menyembul di dahinya, "Kau tidak bisa berhenti sebentar, Ed?"

Edward yang tadinya berputar-putar membentuk lingkaran searah jarum jam kini menukik kearah meja Roy dengan suara yang cukup berisik dan membuat kertas-kertas laporan seketika berterbangan dan berhamburan di lantai.

"Ed!" Seru Roy kesal.

"Makanya temani aku makan cake sebelum aku menghancurkan ruangan ini." Ucap Edward sembari tertawa lebar yang semakin membuat Roy pintar-pintar menahan nafsunya untuk melempar si pendek ke ujung dunia.

"Baik-baik! Puas kau! Tapi jangan harap aku membayar bagianmu!."

"Tenang, Roy. Kau yang terbaik ffu."

* * *

.

.

Roy dan Edward menghentikan langkah mereka di sebuah café bertuliskan "Nekoya" dimana dari tampilannya saja pasti amat disukai kaum wanita. Roy seketika itu juga bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan masuk ke suatu tempat dimana populasi wanita lebih banyak dari lelaki dan terlihat membeli cake beserta parfait.

Roy menatap Edward dengan wajah horor , "—Kau, yakin ingin makan disini, Ed?"

Edward mengerjapkan matanya heran, "kenapa tidak? Disini yang paling dekat dengan kantor dan akan lebih mudah untuk kembali kan?"

"Tapi Ed—"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

Kemudian Edward menarik lengan Roy dan mereka pun sukses berada di dalam "Nekoya". Sepanjang mata memandang kau bisa melihat hiasan café yang penuh dengan warna-warna manis. Taplak meja berenda. Hiasan pot bunga di tengahnya dan pelayan dengan pakaian maid ditambah telinga kucing dan ekor yang menjuntai sebagai pelengkap.

Roy hanya terpana melihat semua benda itu sehingga Edward dengan leluasa bisa menariknya kesalah satu kursi _double set_ di dekat jendela. Edward melambaikan tangannya ke seorang maid tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Ekor yang berhiaskan lonceng itu sibuk berbunyi ketika sang pelayan melangkah kearah mereka sembari menjulurkan menu dengan hiasan pita merah muda.

"Anda ingin memesan apa tuan?" Tanya si pelayan.

"Cake yang spesial untuk hari dan Parfait. Kau ingin membeli apa, Roy?"

Roy yang namanya disebut sontak tersadar dari keterpanaannya, "—Ah, _Black Coffee_ saja." Ucapnya pelan.

"Baik Parfait dan _Black Coffee_ dan untuk Cake Spesial hari ini hanya tersisa satu tuan."

"Baiklah aku ambil." Balas Edward.

_Brakk!_

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang duduk di belakang Edward menggebrak meja dengan cukup kuat yang menyebabkan meja itu bergetar.

Naruto menodongkan jari telunjukknya kearah antara Edward dan si pelayan dengan geram, "Cake set itu sudah aku yang memesan terlebih dahulu!"

Si pelayan terlihat panik, "Ah maaf, tuan. Mungkin pelayan lain yang menerima anda jadi saya belum menerima laporan jika Cake set sudah dipesan. Mohon maaf." Ucap si pelayan sembari membungkuk.

"Maaf sekali lagi, tuan. Cake setnya bagaimana jika diganti dengan menu lain?" Tanya si pelayan pada Edward.

Kini Edward memasang muka masam disertai alis yang naik dengan sempurna. Ia merasa tidak terima "Hari Cake"nya dirusak oleh pria keras kepala yang tak dikenal.

"Aku tidak mau."

"—Tapi tuan…"

"Mau dia terlebih dahulu tapi belum ada konfirmasi bahwa cake itu sudah dipesan. Jadi, aku yang pesan."

Roy memasang pose _facepalm_," Kalau dia sudah keras kepala begitu susah dihentikan. Maaf, maukah kau mengalah?" Pinta Roy pada Naruto.

"Tidak akan! Aku yang sudah lebih dulu memesan!" Pekik Naruto tak terima. Mukanya berubah dengan ditambah kerutan diantara kedua alisnya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Pesan yang lain saja." Ucap pria yang kini menyembul dari kursi disebelah Naruto. Itu Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke. Aku yang memesan lebih dulu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu Naruto sangat keras kepala dan tidak mungkin dihentikan jika ia sudah mengatakan ingin melakukan atau memperoleh sesuatu.

Sasuke melirik kearah Roy, "Maaf. Dia juga keras kepala. Maukah anda yang mengalah?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Seru Edward.

Roy memandang Sasuke penuh arti, "Kau lihat kan?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam kini melangkah maju menuju meja Edward. Dengan tampang minta dihajar, Naruto menatap Edward tepat diatas Edward.

.

.

"Maaf?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan situasi tersebut beberapa saat. Sontak Edward, Roy, Naruto serta Sasuke melebarkan pandangan mencari sang pemilik suara.

Terlihat sosok tinggi semampai yang berjalan menuju meja Edward. Pria tampan dengan surai hitam dan mata yang segelap malam. Siapa pun yang melihatnya sekilas pasti langsung tahu ia begitu mempesona. Tak jauh di belakangnya berdiri sesosok pria yang tak kalah tinggi. Dengan kulit seputih porselen dan rambut peraknya begitu mempesona. Ditambah dengan mata kelabu yang mampu membius lawan jenis tergantung aura yang dipancarkannya. Itulah duo remaja beken SMA dekat stasiun, Kaname dan Zero.

"Aku juga sudah memesan Cake set itu." Ucap Kaname.

Mata Edward dan Naruto sontak terbelalak, terlebih lagi secara bersamaan. "Kau bercanda?!" Pekik keduanya.

Kaname tersenyum santai, "Aku tidak bercanda. Kalau tidak percaya kalian bisa tanyakan pada temanku." Balas Kaname sembari melirik Zero.

Zero hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kemudian kembali menatap mereka datar.

"Lihat."

Sekali lagi secara bersamaan Edward dan Naruto mengirim death glare versi mereka kearah Kaname. Kaname hanya merespon dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat semua wanita meleleh seketika.

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, "Baik. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersedia mengalah. Jadi, kita bertanding." Serunya.

Edward yang tak mau kalah langsung mengangguk mantap sembari mengepalkan jemarinya ke langit-langit, "Aku setuju!"

Sementara Roy Cuma bisa memasang ekspresi tertegun super parah dan Sasuke _facepalm _dengan pose super —sok— _cool_. Sedangkan Zero hanya menatap kejadian itu dalam diam.

"Baiklah semua setuju! Kita bertanding!" Seru Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Tapi siapa yang jadi wasitnya?" Tanya Roy pasrah.

Dari pintu masuk café terlihat seorang gadis yang melangkah riang. Rambut pirangnya bergerak kesana-kemari akibat langkahnya yang sedikit melompat-lompat. Edward yang menyadari bahwa itu sosok yang dikenalnya langsung bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Winry!" Seru Edward yang membuat seisi pengunjung café terbelalak.

Winry kini menatap Edward dan matanya berubah menjadi bercahaya bagai bintang kejora di langit senja. "Edward! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Balas Winry girang yang tanpa sadar melambaikan kedua tangannya.

_Ups! Bodohnya aku!_ — Erang Edward.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Ia susah payah melarikan diri dari teman sepermainannya itu yang super cerewet dan lebih mengerikan dari seorang fans fanatik. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia terlanjur mengenali sosok itu dan tak berfikir panjang sebelum memanggilnya.

Winry kini sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Edward. Menempel dengan tidak lazim. Roy hanya memandang ngeri dan Edward menggeliat risih.

"Jadi, dia yang mau jadi wasit?" Ucap Naruto.

"Wasit?" Tanya Winry bingung.

"Tunggu! Kami juga mau!" Teriak dua wanita dari sisi lainnya.

Sasuke melempar pandang jauh-jauh dari kedua sosok yang kini mulai mendekat dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu dengan senyuman terpampang di wajah diikuti sosok lainnya yang sama tinggi dengan rambut pirang panjang terikat membentuk ekor kuda. Keduanya adalah fans Sasuke yang paling fanatik dan super berisik.

"Kalian—" Ucap Sasuke lirih dan Naruto memandang sahabatnya dengan sedikit rasa cemburu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian datang sesosok gadis manis bersurai kecoklatan dengan mata senada yang menawan. Itu salah satu fans fanatik sekaligus menduduki posisi paling mendekati untuk dihujam rasa cemburu keseluruhan fans duo remaja tersebut. Yuuki yang notabene kakak angkat Zero dan adik kandung Kaname. Fans mana yang tidak cemburu bahkan banyak yang ingin bertukar posisi itu walaupun hanya sebagai saudara.

"Aku juga ingin berpartisipasi." Ucapnya dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Yu-Yuuki?!" Ucap Zero. Tak luput dengan ekspresi kaget yang kini terpampang nyata di wajah yang biasanya dingin itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Imbuh Kaname.

"Seorang gadis berkunjung ke café kan tidak ada salahnya? Bertemu kalian itu berarti takdir."

"Argh! Kenapa orang-orangnya bertambah!" Pekik Naruto yang sedari tadi bertambah kesal.

"Sudah! Karena Winry yang pertama muncul dia yang jadi wasit!" Ucap Edward yang sudah letih dengan semuanya dan mulai merasa frustasi.

"Aku tidak terima!" Balas Sakura.

"Hei! Lebih baik aku saja!" Tambah Ino.

Yuuki memandang lekat kepada Edward, "Kenapa tidak memilih wasit dari yang paling imut? Kalian semua pasti tahu jawabannya."

Urat kesabaran akhirnya terputus. Winry berkacak pinggang, Sakura yang sudah berpose siap untuk saling jambak dan Ino yang sibuk menaikkan kakinya di posisi kursi yang pas—berharap bisa semenyeramkan yakuza—.

"MAKSUDMU APA HAH?!" Seru mereka kompak.

Roy menghela nafas, "Kenapa kalian yang sibuk sendiri? Padahal yang punya masalah disini hanya Edward dan Naruto."

"Benar." Tambah Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa aku dilupakan?!" Seru Kaname sedih.

Roy melirik Kaname, "Maaf, aku tak begitu memperhatikan pria."

Kaname merasa sedikit jengkel sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia diabaikan walaupun oleh seorang pria.

"Kau menantangku?!"

Percikan api muncul dari gesekan jemari Roy, "Jika kau ingin terbakar."

"Hoi hentikan! Kenapa jadi kalian yang mau bertarung!" Seru Naruto.

"Hentikan, Roy!"

"Diam kau Ed!"

Yuuki berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan, "Lawan dia Kaname!"

"Sasuke temani aku pergi belanja yuk!"

Sakura yang tak mau kalah mengapit sebelah tangan Sasuke, "Denganku saja Sasuke!"

"Hei, kalian berisik!" Ucap Naruto jengkel.

* * *

.

.

Pertengkaran yang tak jelas itu sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit. Zero yang hanya diam memperhatikan kini lengannya sudah disusupi jemari kecil yang ramping milik Yuuki, "Ayo pergi, Zero. Aku sudah membeli Cake setnya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari semuanya Yuuki sudah melenggok kearah kasir dan memesan Cake set yang terakhir. Dan Zero membiarkan dirinya dibimbing Yuuki kearah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan semua orang yang syok. Roy dan Kaname yang kini terpaku menatap kedua orang yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu café. Naruto yang cuma bisa menganga lebar yang bahkan bisa membuat air liurnya menetes jika ia tidak segera menutupnya. Edward yang matanya berkedut sebelah. Sasuke yang masih setia dengan pose '_facepalm_' nya. Dan duo fans fanatik Sakura dan Ino yang masih tetap sibuk mencakar satu sama lain.

.

.

Akhir yang menyedihkan bagi Edward, Naruto dan Kaname. Biasa saja menurut Sasuke. Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke pergi dengannya kata Sakura dan Ino yang berendapat bahwa rating akan sangat meningkat apabila cerita ini diisi kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke.

Yang merasakan happy ending hanya Zero dan Yuuki.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat." Ucap Yuuki sembari melempar ciuman maut kearah reader.

Zero Cuma diam.

* * *

.

.

[ **END** ]

* * *

_A/N : Astaga ini gaje parah ya wkwk tapi berharap reader yang baca menikmati._

_So, review please ~_


End file.
